suitmanflopnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Flop Nation: Rivals
|episodes= 11 |format=''The Challenge: Rivals'' |location=Phuket, Thailand |seasonrun=October 7, 2018 – |video=Flop Nation Rivals (Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }}Rivals is the tenth season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which premiered on October 7, 2018. It is an format adaptation of MTV's The Challenge: Rivals, where known arch enemies are forced to work together to achieve victory, by winning the sole power to send other pairs into the elimination, whilst avoiding being voted in themselves. Production Rivals was first dramatically announced as the tenth season of Flop Nation at the finale of , after a long wait and much anticipation, in which the cast were not yet aware of the season's theme. It is the third season to be adapted from MTV's The Challenge, after the debut season, , and the season previous to this, . For the first time in Flop Nation history, the cast was completely hand-picked by production, with casting commencing on September 20, 2018. The full cast of 26 was announced two weeks later on October 4, 2018, three days before the season premiered on October 7, 2018. This season was produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Format This season features 26 players, divided into 13 “rival” pairs, based on their previous antagonistic relationship history, within the various Suitman Reality series, and beyond. Each pair participates in numerous challenges, otherwise known as “missions”, though the season, which are followed by an elimination round called "The Jungle”. The winning pair in each mission earn immunity from the Jungle, and in a twist exclusive to Flop Nation’s version of the format, will get to select any one of the other pairs to enter the Jungle automatically. However, they must both agree together on the same one pair to enter the Jungle, as if they cannot agree on who to send in, THEY go in themselves by default. The vulnerable losing pairs will then each cast individual votes as to which pair they wish to see join the winner’s choice in the Jungle, with the pair that gets the most votes going in. The winning team will act as a tiebreak if necessary (disagreement rules still apply). In the Jungle elimination, the winning pair returns to the game, while the losing team is eliminated for good. When only three pairs remain, they must work together in one final mission, where the winning pair will be crowned the winners. Current Status Cast } | nowrap|'Lynette B.' | 20, Marketing Manager Glasgow, Scotland |- | | nowrap|'Christian B.' | 20, Teacher San Antonio, TX | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| |- | | nowrap|'Mike R.' | 19, Chemical Engineer United States |- | | nowrap|'Dylan L.' | 18, Student New Jersey, USA | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| |- | | nowrap|'Jack W.' | 16, Game Designer Cranford, NJ |- | | nowrap|'Evan T.' | 20, Student New Orleans, LA | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| |- | | nowrap|'Joe W.' | 23, Conspiracy Theorist New Jersey, USA |- | | nowrap|'James R.' | 15, Student Manchester, UK | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| |- | | nowrap|'Nick M.' | 24, Unemployed New Jersey, USA |- | | nowrap|'JB B.' | 20, Student United States | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| |- | | nowrap|'Kelly R.' | 18, Grave Digger Lousiana, USA |- | | nowrap|'Julian W.' | 23, Gas Station Attendant Iowa, USA | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| |- | | nowrap|'Will I.' | 24, Server Maryland, USA |- | | nowrap|'Alan D.' | 19, Admin Assistant Falkirk, Scotland | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| 12th Place Lost Jungle to Chandler & Lynette |- | | nowrap|'Max N.' | 18, Student Denver, CO |- | | nowrap|'Riley A.' | 20, Doctor New York, USA | | Quit Episode 2 |- | | nowrap|'Rodrigo S.' | 15, Student United States | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| 13th Place Lost Jungle to Nick & Riley |- | | nowrap|'Ryan B.' | 20, Student Melton Mowbray, UK |- | | nowrap|'Ryan D.' | 22, Nurse Kentucky, USA | rowspan="5"| None | rowspan="5"| Quit Pre-Season |- | | nowrap|'Chili L.' | 19, Nursing Student Australia |- | | nowrap|'Ethan H.' | 20, Student Texas, USA |- | | nowrap|'Shadi C.' | 24, Financial Assistant Beirut, Lebanon |- | | nowrap|'Patrick M.' | 15, Student United States |} Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Key : The team won the competition. : The team did not win the final challenge. : The team won the mission, and was safe from the Jungle. : The team was not selected for the Jungle. : The team won in the Jungle. : The team lost in the Jungle and was eliminated. : The team withdrew from the competition. Voting History * Normal votes cast are black in color, whilst sole decisions made by challenge winners are highlighted in blue. Votes from sole decisions do not count in the official vote tally. Teams received one penalty vote in the following episode if either member of the team failed to vote. Category:Flop Nation Seasons